


sitting still, proud and tall

by hasselpahkinasan



Series: Omega Kouen AU [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, i cant write politics, im also bad at tagging, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasselpahkinasan/pseuds/hasselpahkinasan
Summary: Instead of being exiled with his brothers, Kouen is shipped to Reim and married off.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Kouen
Series: Omega Kouen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795969
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	sitting still, proud and tall

Kouen’s gaze is directed downwards, to his hands that rest clasped on his lap. He sits on his knees on their marriage bed, back straight and shoulders squared, his chin ever so slightly up, but not enough for it to be inappropriate. Other than that, he’s unreadable. Proud, unwavering like the mountains that frame the northern borders of the Kou Empire.

He looks nothing like an omega. Despite the elaborate ceremonial robes or the gold and red and orange ornaments that don his carefully put up crimson hair, Kouen is nothing like an omega.

It’s the first time in almost two decades that Mu finds himself in the loss for words. The situation is not one he can say he saw coming. But he guesses neither did his newly wed spouse (wife, officially, he reminds himself, yet can’t bring himself to call Kouen that. Omegas are supposed to be small, frail, weak). It is not something he would go and complain about, however. Their marriage is purely political, works to suit Reim, soothes the unrest that the east wind brought to the western empire as well. With the former second and third princes exiled and the first prince handed over to Reim, the boy emperor of Kou is just another slave to Sinbad’s demands. Now, without it’s highest ranking generals, weakened by the civil war, controlled by the Seven Seas Alliance, the Kou Empire poses no significant threat. The status quo shifts, and the attention focuses mainly on the Alliance and Sinbad. Of course, keeping an eye on Kou is still mandatory, but Reim has Kouen.

Outside of this marriage bed and this house, the former prince nothing more than a bargaining chip that Reim can hold over the Kou Empire.

It is a pitiful state Kouen has been reduced to, and Mu almost, well, pities him for it. Almost. However, they are… “friends” first, he supposes. Or as close to friends as they could ever become. Close enough to being friends that Mu knows that Kouen’s pride does not allow himself to be pitied or looked down upon. Always blunt and confident, Mu never truly saw him as an omega.

And that’s another thing, isn’t it?

From the beginning, Kouen has never truly even smelled like an omega.  
There is just the tiniest hint of something floral, something sweet in his scent, but even that, more often than not, is hidden under the smell of smoke and spices. He acts like an alpha, looks like an alpha and even smells like one.

So now, that he’s forced to think of him as an omega, it feels alien. That sweet floral fragrance is stronger now, more prominent, and Mu wonders if he was made to use oils to enhance it.

Kouen shifts on his knees, the sheets and robes rustling as he moves. His fingers twitch as his gaze finally finds Mu’s. Mu blinks, suddenly taken aback by the golden of his eyes, and flushes. He moves his weight from one foot to the other at the side of their bed, hands behind his back as he forces himself to smile politely.

Kouen is not impressed by this.

“What in the world are you stalling for?” He demands, impatient and crude, but not in malicious way, but it still has Mu flinching and flushing even more.  
“Ah, oh, I just, well-,”  
“Just get in the bed, Alexius.”  
Mu’s smile drops with his shoulders as he slides to sit on the bed, facing Kouen, resigned. He carefully places one hand on top of Kouen’s, feeling the warmth of the other. His finger twitches again underneath Mu’s larger hand, and he sucks in a steady breath. His sharp eyes narrow as he watches Mu’s other hand slide along his thigh.  
“I’m not a virgin.” Kouen reminds him, still watching his hands. He slowly moves his legs from underneath him, coming undone from his earlier, almost statue like, position. Mu watches his face, before smiling just slightly.  
“I know.” he says, moving closer to Kouen, forehead touching his. The omega bends easily enough, back hitting the mattress gently as Mu takes charge, but he never comes undone.

When they fuck, Kouen doesn’t lose himself or bare his neck even once.

**Author's Note:**

> its four am


End file.
